xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Servants of Strife Squadron Pack
Publisher’s Description The corporate entities that form the bulk of the Separatist Alliance have untold resources at their disposal. As the Clone Wars escalate, then, it is only natural that they throw this weight into developing advanced starfighter technology that can help them put the Republic on the defensive. The result of this research is a unique blend of cheap but deadly droid starfighters and heavily armed ships controlled by “more traditional“ organic pilots. Both of these design philosophies are represented in the Servants of Strife Squadron Pack. ''Within this expansion, you’ll find both a heavily armed Belbullab-22 starfighter and two ''vulture-class droid fighters (painted in General Grievous‘ colors) to begin building your Separatist Alliance squadrons. Accompanying these ships is a full suite of 48 upgrade cards that reflect the Separatists’ emphasis on groups of networked droid fighters working as one. This massive array of upgrade cards, including reprints of common neutral upgrade cards, also means that Servants of Strife can be combined with the ''X-Wing Core Set ''to make the perfect start, especially if you’re just getting into the game and want to start flying with the Separatists. Included Components Ships * Belbullab-22 Starfighter * Vulture-class Droid Fighter (x2) Pilots Bulbullab-22 Starfighter * •General Grievous (Belbullab-22) * •Wat Tambor * •Captain Sear * Skakoan Ace * Feethan Ottraw Autopilot Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: * General Grievous / Skakoan Ace * Wat Tambor / Feethan Ottraw Autopilot * Captain Sear / Feethan Ottraw Autopilot Vulture-Class Droid Fighter * •DFS-081 * •••Precise Hunter (x2) * Separatist Drone (x2) * ••Haor Chall Prototype (x2) * Trade Federation Drone (x2) Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: * DFS-081 / Separatist Drone * Precise Hunter / Separatist Drone * Precise Hunter / Separatist Drone * Haor Chall Prototype / Trade Federation Drone * Haor Chall Prototype / Trade Federation Drone Upgrades Configurations * Grappling Struts (x2) Talents * Composure (x2) * Crack Shot (x2) * Daredevil (x2) * Intimidation (x2) * Juke (x2) * •Lone Wolf * Marksmanship (x2) * Swarm Tactics (x2) * Treacherous (x2) * Trick Shot (x2) Missiles * Cluster Missiles (x2) * Concussion Missiles (x2) * Energy-Shell Charges (x2) * Homing Missiles (x2) * Proton Rockets (x2) Modifications * Afterburners (x3) * Electronic Baffle (x2) * Impervium Plating * Munitions Failsafe (x2) * Static Discharge Vanes (x3) * Stealth Device (x3) Tactical Relay * •Kraken * •TV-94 Titles * •Soulless One Tokens * Calculate Tokens (x12) * Charge Tokens (x12) * Critical Hit Tokens (x3) * Disarm Tokens (x3) * Focus Tokens (x2) * ID Tokens 7 (x3) * ID Tokens 8 (x3) * ID Tokens 9 (x3) * Ion Tokens (x2) * Lock Tokens 7 (x2) * Lock Tokens 8 (x2) * Lock Tokens 9 (x2) * Shield Tokens (x2) * Strain Tokens (x4) * Stress Tokens (x3) * Gas Cloud Obstacle Tokens (x3) * Dial ID Tokens (x3) See below for breakdown * Belbullab-22 Starfighter Dial * Vulture-Class Droid Fighter Dial (x2) Dial ID Tokens The 3 Dial ID tokens are broken down as follows: * 1 Belbullab-22 Starfighter * 2 Vulture-class Droid Fighter Additional Components * Small Bases (x3) * Small Pegs (x6) * Belbullab-22 Starfighter Quick Build Cards (x2) * Vulture-class Droid Fighter Quick Build Cards (x2) Category:Wave III Category:Squadron Packs Category:Separatist Alliance Expansions